Birth of the Ketchum
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and Ryuko are married after the events of two blades two hearts now they are ready for thier bundle of joy to arrive


**Birth of the Ketchum**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Kill la kill and also the moment is here you all are about to see the first appearance of Ash and Ryuko's child ever so enjoy the story AshXRyuko**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's bod and with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos Pokémon league champion and his Pokémon Pikachu are at thier hilltop close to the tree looking at the lake

"Today is a day Pikachu." Ash said to pikachu "Pika pi" Pikachu agreed with him but what kind a day is it "Bieng excited Ash" as Ash notice a teen with wild burnette hair wears an orange short sleeved denim blazer with folded sleeves and a sign "17" in each sides, a white long sleeved undershirt, dark blue capris and black and white high-top sneakers and white socks. He gains a new goggles given by Izzy where he could see the distortions. He often seen wearing the goggles on his head

"Hey Tai what brings you here?" Ash asked his friend "Just came to tell you that Ryuko needs you home." said Tai as Ash smiled "I should get back" Ash replied as he is ready to go "First you challenge me like old times" as Tai has his Courage sword

"Like old times" as Ash has his Blood blade each show a smirk then charge to each other at the house was close to pallet town shows girl about Ash's age of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. she wears a black and red sailor suit with the midriff shown and a lower cut skirt. it was Ryuko matoi now she is Ryuko Ketchum Ash's wife was talking to Delia

"I am so happy for you Ryuko for reaching motherhood" Delia said as Ryuko was rubbing her stomach because she is several months pregnant she then smile

"yes mom it's been several months since our wedding Me and Ash had and we treasure" said Ryuko as Ash came behind held Ryuko "and we're really looking forward to the birth of our child" Ash said as Ryuko smiled to him

"Any chance if your baby be a boy or a girl?" Delia said to them "Are you kidding I bet the baby will be a boy look just like Ash!" said Davis

"What no way I say a beautiful girl just like Ryuko and I can show her how to do fashion" said Rarity

"No way i say a boy so uncle Raph will teach him all you can beat buffet" said Raph then Misty butts in "No way i want it to be a girl so she can be water poke..." as Misty was cut off

"Forget it Misty we say a boy so me and Garurumon show him the guidance to friendship" said Matt

"No i say Girl so she can be a wonderbolt!" said Rainbow

"hey i say boy!" said Mikey

"No way a girl is better so auntie Stella will take her shopping for clothes..." as the fight continues "Guys!" as they all look at Ash "I know you are all excited but we don't know the gender yet because we want it to be a surprise." Ash said to them

"He's right guys we are all in this together only time can tell." said Twilight as they all understand "Hey Ash we should celebrate tomorrow because Root beers for us!" said Leo

"I agreed nothing won't wreck this day" Ash said but at the nearby tree there was a man has shoulder length periwinkle hair with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eyes and he is usually seen in a Team Rocket uniform, which consists of a white long sleeve shirt with a large red R on it and a black short sleeve undershirt, with white pants with a purple belt on his waist and black boots and matching gloves, a Woman has long red hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head. She typically wears a pair of green pearl earrings that are meant to complement her sapphire-blue eye she wears a customized Team Rocket uniform that complement's James': a short black shirt that exposes her midriff under a white high collared sleeved shirt emblazoned with a large red R, a white miniskirt, black leg-length boots, and long black arm-sleeves and small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. It has two white whiskers on each side of its oval-shaped face and two hairs sticking up on either side of the coin-like gem on its forehead, and highly resembles a cat. Meowth's tail and feet are cream-colored like the rest of it, but they are brown at the end. It has small paw pads on the undersides of its heels and toes.

"Oh Jessie you're thinking what i thinking" said the guy talking to the woman "Yes if we need to capture pikachu we must go for the weakness" said Jessie preparing for the plan

One day ryuko was out with her friends Bloom and Bumblebee "Thanks for joining me today Bloom" said Ryuko as Bloom smiled "No problem Ryuko we are getting a book from Mako" said Bloom as Bumblebee is driving them to viradian city but there was a scope appeared

"Grr. too risky not with that Autobot and a fairy in a way" said a familar tall, muscular man, possibly in his early or late twenties. He keeps his hair short and black with the exception of his bright red mohawk. He has thick eyebrows, two earrings in his left ear and a bandage on his nose. In later scenes, he is shown with his eye blue. His attire is reminiscent of a guerrilla army member's gear in that it consists of a high-collared vest and dark green pants draped with belts and ammo.He lowers his gun

They had made it to viradian city then see Mako and her family building a new clinic "Ryuko, Bloom, Bumblebee you came!!!!!" said Mako as they are happy to see her again

"Hey Mako rebuilding your clinic" said Bloom as Mako nodded "And how's your baby doing since he or she be coming" said Mako as Ryuko smiled "The baby's doing great, I can't wait for the baby to come" she said but she is worried about bieng a mother "Good thing i got a book for you. You will make a good mother." said Mako as she gives her the book "Thanks Mako me and Ash will make great parents." said Ryuko

"Speaking of Ash whlere is he?" said Mako as Bloom knows "Ash went with Leo, Tai, Mikey, Donnie, Tk, Matt and Raph to Chicago mention something about root beer!" said Bloom

(Chicago)

Ash and his friends are at chicago thanks to Wheeljack, Tecna, Donatello and Izzy upgrade the space bridge "Who knew you been there before Ash" said Cody

"Yeah it brings back memories" Ash said as Leo notice the table "Hey Ash i found the spot but look" as Ash looks

"Well i be a mankey's uncle" Ash said lokking at three figures one wears green sunglasses with field spec capabilities. His sight does not appear to have been damaged completely, as he is able to look through a telescope in "Back to Mars" On his right hand he wears a battle glove, second was a muscular Martian mouse with white fur. Having been damaged in battle, he wears a metal mask on the right side of his face. He has two studs in his left ear. He is usually shirtless and but he sometimes wears a green X-cross bandoleer on his bare chest, and wields expanding flares as well. He wears the biker mice signature belt with dark blue jeans and studs on the sides. He has the usual shinguards and has black boots and the third is a large grey furred muscular Martian mouse with a red and blue metal plate over his chest. He is usually bare-chested; but he sometimes dons a chest-plate too. There's a nick in his right ear and an two hoop earrings in his left. He wears deep blue jeans and thick black boots.

"It's our old pals the biker mice" said Leo seeing old friends again "Well let the good times roll!" said Ash

(Kanto)

Ryuko was reading the book of bieng a good mother till the baby arrives "This book has everything and i'll have a chance to be a..." then when Team Rocket comes in behind and kidnaps her. "Got her now let's go!" said Meowth as him, Jessie and James take her to their secret base just inside Viridian Forest.

"Hey where am i?" Ryuko said as she heard laughing "Prepare for..." as Jessie was cut off "You guys are team rocket Ash told me about you three are a bunch of clowns" as team rocket dropped in anime style

"I find that rude but look missy our plan is that we kidnapped you so the Twerp will have to give up his Pikachu in order to get you back" said Jessie

"Twerp...please you must be dumb Ash is not 10 years old anymore he's a teenager." said Ryuko saying that to Jessie "She had a point here Jessie but how will he know?" said James

"simple James we sent a letter of Demands to that twerp." said Jessie

"Teenager" said Meowth

"Whatever!" she said as the space bridge appeared ince again Ash and the whole gang are back "Ash you had been everywhere!" said Izzy as Ash nodded "Yeah i was." as Ash is over at the spot "Hey where's Ryuko? She was meeting with me at this spot" Ash replied who is starting to get worried about ryuko "Ash!" as he see Twilight, Dawn, Kari and Serena, Celestia, Luna came "What's wrong?" said Ash

"Ryuko is gone and we found this!" as Dawn gives Ash the letter when he opens the letter he reads it "What they took Ryuko and want me to exchange for pikachu!" he said out loud everyone who's there which includes his sisters his friends and other girlfriends and of course all of them are outraged by this

"I really started to hate those guys!" said Max was not impressed

"I agreed we need to find them!" said Misty but then they notice Ash hasn't said a word he just has this Blank Stare at the paper and everybody starts to get nervous like over-the-top extreme nervous

"Ash?" said Cody as Ash puts the paper on the table calmly walks outside and uses his Aura sight to look for them when's his Aura detects where they are "NO ONE HARMS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" he then erupt into blue flames and runs faster than a Rapidash straight there leaving behind a very frightened family and friends

"Not again!" said Sora then Twilight just "I've seen him really mad before Sora and that pales compared to that" as they are going after them

(the base)

"When is he coming. He should be here any minute..." as James wants to continue Ash breaks into the base "TEAM ROCKET THIS TIME YOU HAD GONE TOO FAR!!!!" Ash glares with an Unholy rage at Team Rocket who now realize it may have been a really bad idea.

"Ah...Jessie James I think this is a bad idea..." Meowth was so scared looking at Ash like he's a other Zabuza He grabs both Jessie and James buy their shirts "Now I'll give you something to steal you can never be the same!" he Towers over them

"you really push the envelope that's time." Ash said to them they were in tears begging for mercy Just then they hear ryuko cry out

"Ryuko!" as Ash puts them down then runs to her "What is it?" Ash replied she looks at him "Ash the baby is coming!" Ryuko said as Ash was worried then Joe, Mako arrived in a ambulance vehicle transform to Ratchet

"Guys the baby is coming!" Ash said as Joe calms him down "Ash calm down we need to deliver the baby here." said Joe as the autobot medical officer spoke "He's right we can't reach the hospital at this rate" said Ratchet then Jessie walks to them "Wait i can help I was being a former nurse in training knows at least the procedure of what it needs to deliver a baby!" said Jessie as they had no choice they let her help to deliever the baby

"Ryuko it's ok just hold my hand i'm still here" Ash said as ryuko almost crushes his hand during delivery

"Ash i'm scared it's good that you are here!" said Ryuko as Ash smiled "I always by your side." Ash tells her as Ryuko takes deep breaths just then they hear a small cry and see a little baby wrapped up in cloth Joe, Jessie and Mako Smiles at them saying "Ash, Ryuko, congratulations it's a girl" said Mako as both Ash and ryuko are in tears but smiling as they look upon their daughter.

"Ash our "Nodika" is here" said Ryuko was looking at Nodika thier daughter that came to thier lives

"Now we are a family Ryuko" Ash said to her as They kiss each other then they kiss the little girl "Care for a ride" said Ratchet as he changes to his vehicle mode "Thanks Ratchet, Joe and Mako...also thanks Jessie" as they walk away from the base before Ash fires the largest Aura Sphere he's ever had right at the base destroying it blasting Team Rocket off again.

on their way home ryuko makes a comment "Oh Ash she is so adorable she's going to be the most beautiful little girl in the world" Ryuko replied then Ash has a stutter "Yes but if they're going to be boys that are going to be boys wanting to date my daughter" then a very dark Aura overcast his body "Then I'm going to go on a murder spree if anyone tries to mess with my daughter" Ash said as ryuko just Chuckles

"Ash honey hold off on your murder spree and just let us get home" said Ryuko

"Yeah Ash calm down" said Mako

"Ok you're right" Ash said to them when they get home "Guys were back!" Ash repled as everyone is thrilled and excited to see them and the newborn girl

"Ha i knew it a girl pay up!" Applejack said to Raph "Grrrrr...Here" Raph gives her a bid when Brock makes a comment "You know Ash she'll be as sexy as her mom" said Brock that's when Ash unleashes hell on Brock by bursting back into flames

"Oh no you ain't getting ideas in your head Brock" as Ash is chasing after Brock "There is no way a pervert is going after my daughter!!!!" as Brock is running for his life regretting so much but just then Tsumugu Kinagase appear in front of them with a gun pointed at the child but Ash get infront of him in a protective stance saying "Tsumugu you don't need for this and that it was not dad's fault that your sister died she did it for the sake of humanity" Ash said to him

Tsumugu still holding a gun "it makes no difference as long as that memory haunts me there's nothing you can do stop me" when Ash said something to him that surprised and stunning

" 'sigh' very well if you want to avenge your sister's death then kill me you go ahead and pull the trigger I can tell she means that much to you and I'm willing to die for her sake so go ahead do it" Tsumugu was now having second thoughts of what he's about to do he was willing to the kill him but after what ash said he thought was this really worth it then he made a decision

"there's two thing you need to know, 1 you will protect for daughter, give it to all the love and care she needs and 2 if ever as much as to hurt her or get her killed I will be coming for you" Ash was shocked when you said but he put it I determined face and said

"I promise I'll protect her even with my life" there's one Tsumugu lower the gun and walked away without a word

"Yeah get lost you mohawk scum!" said Davis as Satsuki saw thier child "Ash, Ryuko mind i hold your daughter" said Satsuki as Ryuko looks at her sister then smiles she let Satsuki held Nodika "Hey Nodika I'm your Aunt" Satsuki said to her as she felt tears coming down holding her niece now that her scars of her past is foever forgotten after a hour Satsuki passes Nodika to Ash and Ryuko

"Ash when you came to my life at Honnouji Academy you let me found love then we got married you give me one thing for my heart a beautiful daughter." said Ryuko

"We will always be together Ryuko." as Ash and ryuko hugging each other but they're little girl in the middle

 **That is it of The birth of Ketchum hope you enjoy it also i want to say thanks for reading Two Blades Two Hearts also now Darkness turns to Light and if you want Nodika's adventure let me know enjoy**


End file.
